


where the ocean meets the land

by that_1_incident



Category: Reef Break
Genre: CatAna, F/F, does anyone even watch this show? unclear, i may be the only one in this small ship but idc, what are we tagging this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_1_incident/pseuds/that_1_incident
Summary: Very loosely inspired by the following quote from "Reef Break" 1x02: "Look, I get it, you walk between the raindrops."(Who else is watching this ridiculous addition to ABC's ~summer lineup~? Just me? I surmised as much.)





	where the ocean meets the land

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Round Here" by Counting Crows - which, I regret to report, has been stuck in my head for as long as I've been working on this fic, god damN IT.
> 
> Written before that strangely shoehorned Ana/Jake revelation at the end of 1x04, not that it makes much of a difference.

"Your brother says I walk between the raindrops."

Cat's draped elegantly across the bed, the golden glow of her tanned calves accentuated by crisp white sheets that Ana can only assume must have come with the beach house, as she can't exactly picture Cat shopping at Bed Bath & Beyond. Encountering the other woman in her current compromising position was more or less the last thing Ana had expected upon walking into the place - and she definitely couldn't have predicted the way Cat's muscular body would look beneath a swath of impossibly gauzy fabric typically worn over a bathing suit and _certainly_ not as a standalone garment. When she finally lifts her eyes from the other woman's comely curves, she's met with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Half brother," she clarifies altogether too belatedly, "and he's not wrong."

"Between the raindrops," Cat repeats, a quizzical lilt to her voice. "Not a particularly common turn of phrase. Did you two pick that up from your mom?"

"What makes you think our mother's the parent we have in common?" Ana shoots back.

Cat quirks an eyebrow. "I had a fifty-fifty shot and you just confirmed it."

"Lucky guess," Ana mutters under her breath, barely resisting the urge to scowl, and Cat regales her with another infuriating grin.

"She made you two pretty." 

Ana decides to let that comment go - she's here at Carter Eastland's daughter's former beach house on official government business, after all - but judging by the fingertips now softly dancing up her arm, Cat is considerably less eager to move on.

"You don't get overheated running around the Reef in those tight outfits of yours?" Without waiting for an answer, Cat tilts her head in the direction of a sundress billowing like a specter from a hook on the bedroom door. "Sometimes I don't even wanna put on something like that in the morning, but your brother says I'd get arrested if I walked around naked - and he should know, right?" 

Ana grits her teeth at the unwelcome reminder of Cat and Wyatt's dalliances; though she tries to avoid mixing business and pleasure (with, she'll admit, limited success), being beaten to the punch by her own brother feels like nothing short of a travesty. Indeed, when Cat firmly cups her breast, the pleasant anticipation that tingles down her spine makes her struggle to remember why she'd instituted such a draconian policy in the first place. 

"I wanna see what else your mama gave you." Although the mention of Ana's brother and mother in consecutive sentences should definitely be a turn-off, Cat's sprawled so provocatively that Ana can't quite make herself care. Reveling in Ana's very obvious transfixion, Cat slinks her free hand up to her own ample chest and fondles herself until a soft peak emerges from beneath the barely-there cover-up. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Ana swallows hard. "Listen, Cat, I'm only here because the governor asked me to -" 

Cat slips off the garment in one fluid motion, balls it up, launches it across the room, and watches it come to rest in a messy pile. The light exertion makes her newly bared breasts quiver pleasingly, and Ana pretends not to notice the sensation of her breath stuttering in her throat.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Cat tilts her head in an exaggerated display of cluelessness, then muses thoughtfully, "I mean, your brother's bound to drop by sooner or later, if you wanna make things interesting…"

"No," Ana blurts, and a mischievous gleam appears in the other woman's eyes.

"Oh, so you want me all to yourself?"

Despite being very much aware of Cat's status as a master conversational manipulator, Ana had utterly failed to anticipate the retort, somehow arriving instead at a grievous miscalculation that now seems glaringly obvious in hindsight. She'd usually be more on top of her game, but right now… well, right now, she's just a little distracted.

"Something like that," she manages to reply, her voice quavering when Cat's naked body straddles her own fully clothed form. The other woman swiftly traces the curve of her spine, and she feels her mouth go dry as Cat's hand glides to a stop at her zipper. 

"You can keep the dress on if you want," Cat purrs, her lips brushing softly against Ana's, "or I can tear it off."

Ana's bottom lip trembles. She wants the latter more than anything - and, true to form, Cat refuses to comply, instead electing to trail her fingertips along Ana's thigh. "Spread 'em, Lieutenant."

"Lieutenant Governor," Ana corrects weakly, allowing the other woman to ease her legs apart. Cat's touch is surprisingly light, feather-soft and almost reverent as she caresses the already-sodden slip of fabric she finds beneath Ana's dress.

"So much for your poker face, _Lieutenant_ ," she says with a throaty laugh, completely ignoring the correction, and Ana can't help arching her back at Cat's touch. "I knew you wanted me the second you met me."

"Not true," Ana bluffs, letting out a gasp when Cat nips at the side of her neck. 

"You sure about that?"

"Not the _second_ ," she maintains, trying to contain the shiver elicited by Cat stroking her inner thigh. 

"Whatever you say," Cat acquiesces demurely. Her breath is hot against Ana's neck, and Ana barely has a chance to make note of the entirely-too-easy surrender before the other woman's fingers slide deftly beneath her underwear and promptly plunge into her cunt. 

\--

It's at this point Ana gets the sinking realization that she isn't fooling anyone; between her helplessly submissive moan and the eagerness with which she welcomes Cat inside her, there's no denying the fact that behind her tough talk and stern law-enforcement attitude, she really just wants to be fucked into oblivion.

Her body twists exquisitely as she rides Cat's hand, and the blessed sensation of being freed from her restrictive outfit follows shortly thereafter. Cat pounces upon the newly exposed expanse of skin like a gift, kissing greedily across Ana's clavicle before tonguing at her breasts, and the resultant shudder seems to gratify her - at least if the feeling of her lips curving into a smile against Ana's left nipple is anything to go by.

It isn't long until Ana's squeezing the walls of her cunt against the intrusion, desperate for release, to which Cat responds with a bright, mischievous laugh and a decisive crook of her fingers. Ana comes with a yelp, shuddering through one climax, then another, and by the time Cat withdraws, her hand is glistening and wet.

\--

Ana feels dazed in the aftermath, her vision blurred and shimmering at the edges, and Cat regales her with a feral grin. Ana gets the distinct impression that she's about to be used as a sex toy - and needless to say, she doesn't mind in the slightest.

When their text notifications chime in unison at precisely the worst moment, the molten sparkle in Cat's eyes shimmers dangerously. Thankfully for Ana, whose hand-eye coordination is still severely compromised, the other woman reaches languidly across the bed for her phone.

"Sounds like they're looking for us at RPD headquarters," Cat announces, her voice husky. "Better make this quick."

Ana raises her eyebrows, a question on her lips that the other woman answers by easing her backward against the sheets. "Don't we have to -?" Ana begins, but Cat cuts her off with an airy _Uh-huh_ and subsequently sits on her face. 

\--

With Cat undulating insistently atop her, Ana finds herself with no other choice than to lap feverishly between the former surfer's strong thighs. Although the sensation of the other woman's fist clenched tightly in her hair is more than a little uncomfortable, Ana's enjoying herself immensely - and so, apparently, is Cat. 

"You're good at this," Cat rasps, her tone laced with a telltale breathlessness as she rides Ana like a wave. Buoyed by the praise, Ana doubles down on her ministrations until Cat comes almost soundlessly with a sharp jolt and a gentle flood, and before Ana allows the other woman to pull her away by her hair, she can't resist administering a few tenderly perfunctory licks. 

\--

Letting out a brief moan of satisfaction, Cat seems to collect herself impressively quickly, regaining enough of her poise to clamber off the bed with a minimal degree of postcoital imbalance. For her part, Ana tries not to look disappointed when the other woman's sun-kissed skin disappears beneath a summery skirt and a tank top, the hard peaks of her nipples stubbornly visible against the thin fabric.

"Up and at 'em, Lieutenant," Cat says breezily.

Ana frowns at her reflection in the gaudy mirror atop the other woman's dresser - one of several decorative pieces that have clearly occupied the beach house longer than the current tenant. "I'd prefer not to show up with you, especially when my hair looks like this."

"Why not?" Cat's smile is positively dazzling. "Your brother and I do it every week." 

While Ana tries (and mostly fails) to contain her glare, Cat laughs gaily and heads through the doorway, dodging raindrops as she goes.


End file.
